Floor polishing agents have been used to protect and enhance the appearance of floor surfaces. Floor polishing agents include oil-based agents such as solvents, aqueous agents, emulsion-type agents and the like. The polishing agent may be applied to the floor surface to form a film coating and dried.
Floor polish performance properties include scratch resistance, scuff and black mark resistance, and gloss. The polish desirably forms a film at room temperature, and dries to form a durable protective coating. If the coating becomes damaged, it is desirably removable.